GreatVision Song Contest 5
This contest was the fourth contest of the GreatVisio n Song Contest. Format This contest was the fifth contest of the GreatVision Song Contest. GreatVision Song Contest 5 was the 5th Edition of this Contest. After Ellie Gouldings´s winning in the 4th GreatVision Song Contest with thier Song "Love Me Like You Do", she reached 131 Points. The Contest move to . So far''' Nineteen countries have confirmed their participation in the contest. The edition didn't have a theme for songs. All countries were represented by their native singers. '''Two Countries debut in this edition, these Countries are and . At the moment two 'Countries decide to withdraw from the Contest, this Countries are and . This Countries can choose from other users. Location ' Gibraltar is a British Overseas Territory located on the southern end of the leberian Peninsula at the antrance of the Mediterranean. It has an area of 6.0 km² (2.3sq mi) and shares its northern border with the Province of Cádiz in Andalusia, Spain. The Rock of Gibratar is the major landmark of the region. At its a densely populated city area, home to almost 30,000 Gibraltarians and other nationalities. Gibraltar governs its own affairs, though some powers, such as defence and foreign relations, remain the responsibility of the UK Government. Venue ' Gibraltar International Airport' or North Front Airport is the civilian airport that serves the British overseas territory of Gibraltar. The runaway is owned by the Ministry of Defence for use by the Royal Air Force as RAF Gibraltar. Civilian operators use the civilian-operated terminal. National Air Taffic Services hold the contract for provision of air navigation services at the airport. In 2013 the airport handled 383,876 passengers and 351,867 kg of cargo on 3,564 total flights. Although located in Gibraltar, the airport is also used by people traveling to or from neighbouring parts of the southern Spain such as the Costa del Sol or the Campo de Gibraltar. Confirmed Participants The following is a list of countries whose have indicated thier intention tp participate in the 5th Edition of GreatVision Song Contest. All Members of the GBU can participate in GreatVision Song Contest Returning Artist Semi Finals Participants The following is a list of countries they are participate in one or two Semi Final(s). In which half in the Semi Final(s) this Countries will take part, will be decide in a Semi Final Allocation Draw. Grand Finals Participants The following is a list of countries they are automatically qualified for the Final, the Winner from last Edition will be the frist Member of the Big 3, the other two Countries are the two best placed Contries from last Edition. '''¹ '''due the witdraw from Estonia, which actually reached the 3rd Place, the Czech Republic will be a member of the Big 3, because they reached the next best place after Estonia, the 4th Place. Other Countries Not Confrimed Participation * * * * * * * Participation uncertain * * * Withdraw of Participation * On 14th June 2015 the armenian broadcaster ARMTV annouced their withdraw from the Contest, the Head of Delegation want to change his Country to Poland, so Armenia withdraw as participant so far * On 13th June 2015 the estonian broadcaste EER annouced their withdraw from the Contest, the Head of Delegation want to change his Country to France, so Estonia withdraw as participant so far National Selections